The Harsh Reality
by Char
Summary: Ganondorf takes control of Link, resulting in someone's death. Very sad story.


The Harsh Reality The Harsh Reality 

A/N Note that this does not coincide with my old, old, OLD fic "Retrieval of the Triforce of Power". So, Ganondorf still has   
the Triforce of Power. It was inspired by a very sad dream I once had so it's not that I'm morbid or anything. I just thought that   
dream would make an interesting drama fic. So if you don't feel like reading a sad story, turn back. Also, the name Hilda was   
inspired by Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Since Zelda is a character in this game and one of Sabrina's aunts, and Hilda is Sabrina's   
other aunt, I named Zelda's sister Hilda. Note that Hilda is just a character I made up. 

Setting: Evil Realm, between Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Ganondorf is locked inside. However, he has one last resort   
to attacking Hyrule: the Triforce of Power. Ganondorf has been practicing with it eversince he was locked inside the Sacred   
Realm. He keeps practicing until he masters the spell he wants to learn... and he obtains it. Meanwhile, in Hyrule, Link, now a   
child again, heads to the Castle Courtyard to see Zelda one last time. Suddely, he hears a voice. 

"Wait!" it says. Link turns around to see a girl that looks a little like Zelda, but isn't. "Hello," she says. "I am Zelda's sister. My   
name is Hilda. I never got to meet you. I heard from Zelda that in the future, Ganondorf destroyed Hyrule but you saved it. She   
told me that my father and I were killed in the conquest. I thank you, Link, for your bravery." 

"You're welcome," says Link. Link never was much for words. 

"So," continues Hilda, "are you heading to the Castle Courtyard?" 

"Yeah," replies Link. "I figured that Zelda and I aren't gonna see each other again, so I thought I'd say goodbye." 

Link walks into the Castle Courtyard. The cut scene from the end of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is played here.   
Link and Zelda say their goodbyes, then Link heads out to see Hilda again. 

"So, I guess this is goodbye... didn't know you for very long, Link. But from what I've heard, you're the greatest hero Hyrule,   
nay, the world has ever known." 

Suddenly, using the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf makes a coat of dark smog circle around Link and Hilda. 

"Link!" shouted Hilda. "What's going on?" 

"I don't know," says Link, now with more emotion in his voice. 

Link and Hilda then hear a voice... a very familiar voice to Link. The voice of Ganondorf. 

"So, you thought you could defeat me, eh, kid? Dream on! I have much more power than you could ever imagine! Now you   
will know that there is no escape from my wrath!" 

Using the energy of the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf sends the smog through Link's nostrils. Inhaling the substance makes   
Link change. His eyes become more evil looking. He is now under Ganondorf's control. 

"Link!" shouts Hilda. "Are you all right? What's that stuff doing to you?" 

"Link is no longer at the response of your primitive questions! He is now my puppet! Whatever I want him to do, he shall! I   
shall now make him assassinate the princess Zelda!" 

"No!" shouts Hilda. "You leave my sister alone!" 

Meanwhile, in the Temple of the Sages... 

"Sages, can you feel it?" says Rauru, the Sage of Light, to his fellow sages. 

"Yes, it is an evil power," says Darunia, the Sage of Fire. 

"It feels like Link," says Saria, the Sage of the Forest. 

"But he would never," says Ruto, the Sage of Water. 

"It is Link, but he is under someone's control," says Impa, the Sage of Shadow. 

"It can only be the work of Ganondorf," says Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit. 

"I'm afraid Nabooru is right," says Rauru. "Ganondorf has Link under his control. Our power is useless against that of the   
Triforce of Power, not to mention Link has the Triforce of Courage. There's no way we can break the spell. Only another   
Triforce barer can do that... and Zelda is the only other one baring a piece of the Triforce... she bares the Triforce of Wisdom.   
Only she can break the spell." 

"But isn't there something we can do to help?" says Saria, concerned. 

"There is," said Rauru. "We can temporarily hold Link off while Hilda goes to warn Zelda. But the effect will only last long   
enough for that to be done, so every second counts. We must send a telepathic message to Hilda at once. Hyrule's fate rests in   
her hands." 

"I don't get it," says Darunia. "Why can't we just send a telepathic message straight to Zelda?" 

"Ganondorf is much wiser than that, Darunia," replies Rauru. "He mad a barrier around the castle that prevents telepathic message from being sent in there." 

Hilda stands petrified as Link approaches her with the Kokiri Sword in his left hand and the Deku Shield the his right.   
Suddenly, she receives Rauru's telepathic message. 

"Hilda!" he says. "Do not be afraid! I am the Sage of Light, Rauru. Listen, there is something you can do to save Link and   
Zelda! I and the other sages will channel our power down to freeze Link in his tracks, while you make a run for it to warn the   
princess of the dangers going on. You must hurry as our power won't last very long! Do you understand your task at hand?" 

"Y... yes. I understand," says Hilda. 

"Good," says Rauru. In the Chamber of the Sages, each sage emits their energy, giving off a different colored essense. Saria   
turns green, Darunia turns red, Ruto turns blue, Nabooru turns orange, Impa turns purple, and Rauru turns yellow. The six   
sages then channel their power into one and send it to Hyrule just as Link swings his sword at Hilda. Hilda   
stands with her eyes closed and her head turn, ready to take her death blow when suddenly, the sages' power kicks in and Link   
freezes with just an inch of scathing Hilda. 

"Now hurry!" shouts Rauru. 

Hilda takes a dash into the castle until she finally makes it to the courtyard, where she sees Zelda. Very exhausted, she gets   
ready to explain what happened. 

"Hilda?" says Zelda, startled. "Is something wrong?" 

"Yes..." she replies, panting. "Link is... under Ganondorf's control... he's coming this way to kill you! You must flee! And only   
with your Triforce piece can you break the spell! Hyrule rests on your shoulders, Zelda!" 

"But if father comes in here and doesn't see me, he'll go ballistic!" responds Zelda. 

"Then I'll wear your clothes and pretend to be you!" says Hilda. "Now stop Link before it's too late!" 

"Right!" 

Zelda and Hilda change into each other's outfits. The resemblance between Hilda and Zelda is uncanny, making Hilda a perfect   
decoy. Zelda then heads out the castle. However, she heads out a different way than Link heads in, as the sages' spell has now   
worn off. Zelda arrives outside and looks for Link, but can't find him anywhere. Meanwhile, inside the Castle Courtyard, Link   
arrives to see Hilda and he mistakes her for Zelda. Zelda eventually gets the idea that Link entered the castle another way, as   
Zelda used the drawbridge, though Link used the water vent. So, Zelda quickly heads back into the castle, fearing the worst.   
She then watches as Link approaches Hilda. Hilda does not notice neither Link nor Zelda behind her, as she is looking through   
the window for signs of the king. Link approaches slowly. He then lifts his sword. 

"Hilda, watch out!" shouts Zelda. 

Hilda turns around quickly to see a sword drawn to her... and Link does it... he stabs Hilda right in the heart. Hilda coughs and   
hacks, then falls to the ground. Link watches with his evil eyes as the blood poors down the steps and into the moat. He looks   
at the stain of blood on his sword, then washes it off in the moat. He then looks at Zelda, whom he sees crying. 

"I was too late..." she says through he choked up voice. "I wasn't able to save her... now she's gone... and I'm afraid Link is   
gone too..." 

The Triforce of Wisdom suddenly starts glowing on Zelda's hand and emits a strange power into the room. Link is suddenly   
cured from Ganondorf's spell. Zelda's tears emitted the power neccessary to free Link. Despite that Link was under   
Ganondorf's control the whole time, he remembers everything. 

"What have I done..." he whispers. "WHAT HAVE I DONE???!!!!!!!" Link falls to his knees and punches the ground. He then   
starts crying. 

"It's not your fault, Link," reassures Zelda. "It's not your fault." 

Link looks over to the dead body of Hilda. He looks closer and he can see her spirit baring wings. He then hears a voice come   
from the mouth of the spirit. 

"Thank you," it says, "for sparing my sister. Goodbye..." 

It then fades away. Link and Zelda are silent... for a long time. 

THE END 


End file.
